The Life of Blood
by Darkis Shadow
Summary: The life of a zerker is not an easy one. Character death.


Darkis: Okay, I don't know where this came from. I was thinking about Berserkers/Hell Bringers and the life they must have. Those poor guys. Since I had a zerker, shame he never got to awaken before Nexon America happened. (If you played the game or heard about it, then you probably know what I'm talking about) Anyway, I imagined that my zerker named Blood awakened and this came out.

Disclaimer: I wish I did still own my zerker...

The Life of Blood

Kazan. He is my king and I his pawn. He is my strength, my power, my rage, my life, my everything, but above all, he is my death.

I remember the day I was first eligible to choose a subclass. By then I had spoken with Kazan quite a few times and I knew I'd wanted to be a berserker. The sheer thought of brutalizing my enemies even more than I had already done excited me. I remember grinning from ear to ear as I told G.S.D. my choice. As he sent me on my quest to gather the needed materials, I couldn't curb my excitement. All the power I'd ever need would be in the palms of my hands. With that I brought the materials back just like instructed. With the "Overpowering Soul" in my unshackled right arm, I crushed it feeling Kazan's power overtake me.

The thought of selling my soul to the demon that haunts me didn't seem all that bad compared to the other choices. Being so young, reckless and inexperienced, I disregarded the talk of the overwhelming agony that I would experience, thus I was not prepared for the indescribable pain I felt as gave I into Kazan's mind numbing power. Other than the agonizing pain, I felt like I was being torn in two, all the while I heard the demon's bone chilling laughter in my head. It almost made me regret my decision as I remember blacking out due to the strain.

After I recovered, I felt like I could stand on top of the world. Nothing could fazed me. I was backed by the other worldly power of Kazan. I felt complete, never worrying about the fact that this demon, that I gave possession of my body and soul, could snuff out my life at any point in time. It never crossed my mind as I assumed is was far in the future and my life was just beginning.

As the years went by and I grew stronger, so did the strain Kazan's possession put on my body. I learned to tolerate and embrace the pain of the strain as well as the pain of using my vitality as a weapon. So long as there were things to kill to recover my life energy, I'd be just fine. However, there were times I remember where I couldn't find anything to replenish my blood, leaving me to wander half dead until I found something. It was those days where I actually feared I'd die while not on a glorious battlefield covered in bloodshed and bodies.

I remember the day G.S.D. told me I could awaken into a Hell Bringer. I had years of experience under my belt and I had also wizened up. Of course, the thought of more power made me giddy, it was the reason I sold my soul to Kazan in the first place. He sent me through different trials to see if I was worthy to awaken. I completed the quests and returned my trainer. He granted me a necklace, saying that I should never remove it and its coolness would keep me in control, as well as my awakening title.

Feeling the full extent of Kazan's power flowing through my veins made me feel even more like a demon. It was painful, but not like when he first took over. I felt the rage building up inside me. The call for mayhem and carnage. The allure of madness and insanity. The burning desire to spill and absorb the blood of my enemies. The need to bring the wrath of Kazan down upon the heads of my foes.

I recall running off to the forest, blinded by the immense desire to slaughter everything in sight. The splatter and spray of crimson fueled my burning rage as I drained my enemies and used that blood to savage the next ones I spot. Hacking and slashing everything to bits, I tore through the forest leaving bodies and destruction behind. By the time I was done I was covered in blood from head to toe, blood that was being absorbed into my body. By the time my blood lust was over, there wasn't a drop of blood in sight and I blacked out feeling satisfied.

As the years flew by my powers and understanding of Kazan grew, but so did the frequency and intensity of my blood lusts. I did my best to suppress them. Most of the time I did manage to keep them down, the other times I made sure I was away from other people. At the end of each blood lust, I'd always black out, the strain becoming to much for my body handle.

Every time it happened, I could somewhat feel my life shortening. I felt terrified that I could feel the end of my life on horizon. With all the power that I acquired over the years, I realize that I've been fanning the flames of rage that will end in my demise. With all I can do using Kazan's power, its all restrained within the limits of my human body. No matter how much like a demon I become, I'm still just a human.

Even as I lay here bleeding out on this battlefield, having fallen to the blade of the one who bested me in combat, looking back over my past, I realize that I wouldn't change a thing. No matter how terrified I feel now that the blazing flame of my life is slowly going out, I never regret entrusting my soul to Kazan. You can even say I got all I ever wanted in life.

My sight dims and starts to fade as my blood continues to flow freely from the multiple cuts and gashes adorning my body. My grip on my great sword loosens as my body gets weaker. I can just barely see the sun setting on the east. Its like the sun is setting on the end of my life as it ends the day. I feel a small smile make its way onto my face as the sun disappears and I take my last few breaths. My fading thoughts settling on Kazan and how I'd love to do this all over again. For Kazan is my king and I his pawn. He is my strength, my power, my rage, my life, my everything, but above all, he is my death.

* * *

Darkis: I gave myself the feels writing the end of this. :'( It didn't help that I was listening to the "Naruto Shippuden" OST "Despair". I gave me the mood to write this and it makes me miss this game even more. The little bit abut G.S.D. giving the necklace is apart said in the Awakening quest dialogue if you bothered to read it. Anyway, love it, hate it, made you feel something? Let me know by leaving a review.


End file.
